Services provided via a network, such as a SNS (social networking service), an image sharing service, a blog, an online streaming service and the like, are continuing to expand. In order to utilize a service, it is common for some kind of personal information from the user side to be transmitted. For example, for most services, the service is provided to users by identifying each user based on the input of an ID and a password. Further, some other personal information, such as an E-mail address, a name, or a telephone number, is sometimes transmitted in order to utilize a service.
Although the input of such information may be necessary for a user to safely use the service or to fully utilize the contents of the service, on the downside, this can also feel bothersome to the user. Accordingly, many technologies have been proposed to facilitate the input of information to be used in a service. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology which, when utilizing a network to upload content such as an image or a video, facilitates such inputs by capturing a code image that includes ID and password information with a camera.